<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whiskey Glasses by damnedifyoudo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635150">Whiskey Glasses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedifyoudo/pseuds/damnedifyoudo'>damnedifyoudo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Matt and Kelly's Ultimate Playlist [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, Kelly is sad and angry, M/M, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, One Shot, Post-Break Up, Shay is a good friend, mentions of Matt's shitty dad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedifyoudo/pseuds/damnedifyoudo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Poor me, pour me another drink<br/>'Cause I don't wanna feel a thing<br/>No more, hell nah<br/>I just wanna sip 'til the pain wears off"</p><p> </p><p>Casey is going back to Hallie. Again. Kelly drinks away his feelings on the subject and Shay tries to help.</p><p>Set pre-season 1.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kelly Severide &amp; Leslie Shay, Matthew Casey/Hallie Thomas (mentioned), Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide (past)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Matt and Kelly's Ultimate Playlist [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whiskey Glasses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the song "Whiskey Glasses" by Morgan Wallen</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s over.</p><p> </p><p>For good this time, Kelly thinks.</p><p> </p><p>Matt had all but said so when he stormed out of Kelly and Shay’s apartment just an hour before. Shay had snuck out of her room after hearing the door slam to comfort Kelly and offered to take him out for a drink. Kelly couldn’t think of anything better at that moment, so he took her up on her offer.</p><p> </p><p>They had only gone a few blocks down from their apartment. Kelly knew Shay did this on purpose, as she would likely be dragging his drunk, mopey ass back to their place later that night.</p><p> </p><p>Shay ordered a few shots of whiskey for them as soon as they sat down at the bar. The two best friends clinked their glasses together and knocked both shots back quickly, Kelly asking for another before he even set his second shot glass down.</p><p> </p><p>“Another,” he said to the bartender. “I don’t wanna feel anything anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Shay frowned and rubbed Kelly’s back gently. “I’m so sorry, Kelly. I know how much he means to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kelly didn’t respond, just took the shot the bartender had given him instead.  </p><p> </p><p>They sat in silence for a while, only speaking when they were requesting something else from the bartender.</p><p> </p><p>Several more shots (at least for Kelly, Shay seemed to be holding back) and about an hour later, Shay spoke again. “Kelly, you really should eat something.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Kelly said softly. “Not hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Son, she’s right, I can’t give you anymore unless you eat something,” the bartender said.</p><p> </p><p>“Bullshit!” Kelly shouted, standing up and startling everyone in close proximity to him. “I’ll go somewhere else then!” He stumbled out of the bar, seeming to forget about Shay.</p><p> </p><p>Shay looked at the bartender apologetically before taking out her wallet and handing him a wad of cash. “Keep the change. I’m so sorry,” she said, not waiting for a response before following Kelly out the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Kelly!” She screamed into the cold night air as soon as she stepped onto the sidewalk. “Kelly Severide slow your ass down!”</p><p> </p><p>“Go away Shay!” he replied, briefly turning his head around to address her before continuing to stumble down the block.</p><p> </p><p>“We live together, you asshole!” she sneered as she ran to catch up to him. “We’re going home. If you want to continue to act like an idiot, you’re gonna do it at home where I know you’re safe. This was clearly a bad idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“FINE!” Kelly shouted childishly, pulling away from Shay as she went to support him.</p><p> </p><p>She huffed but let him have his space.</p><p> </p><p>When they got back to their place, Kelly immediately grabbed the whiskey from the liquor cabinet and plopped down on the couch, taking a big swig from the bottle.</p><p> </p><p>Shay huffed again as she threw her wallet and keys on the counter. She moved to stand in front of Kelly at the couch, crossing her arms against her chest. “Kelly, you barely said a word, except to be rude to the bartender, all night. You need to talk about this, keeping it all bottled in won’t help you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kelly’s face fell and the bottle slipped out of his hand, shattering on the ground and spilling alcohol everywhere. He covered his face with his hands and started sobbing.</p><p> </p><p>Shay’s face softened in an instant and she sat down to comfort her best friend, careful to avoid the glass on the floor. “I’m so sorry, Kelly,” she repeated for the second time that night. “I know it hurts.” She put her arms around his middle, squeezing him tight.</p><p> </p><p>“I love him so much,” Kelly said between sobs. “And I can’t even really blame him. It’s not his fault his dad was an asshole and would beat him if Matt even mentioned being gay.”</p><p> </p><p>Shay was a little surprised Kelly had mentioned love, but she didn’t let it show. “I know, sweetie, Matt has a really bad case of internalized homophobia. And I know it seems like it’s the end of the world now, but I really think he will come around eventually. I know you mean a lot to him too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t feel like it,” Kelly said, lifting his head out of his hands and sniffling. “He’s probably making out with Hallie right now, not even caring that we just broke up a few hours ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“I really doubt that, Kelly,” Shay chuckled, moving her hand to wipe some tears off Kelly’s cheek. “He’s not that much of a monster.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t do this without him, Shay.”</p><p> </p><p>Shay squeezed him tighter. “You can and you will. I know this sucks, but you’re gonna get through this. I’ll help you, you know I always will.”</p><p> </p><p>Kelly finally returned the hug, burying his head into Shay’s shoulder. “I know,” he mumbled. “Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, ya big hunk,” she said before placing a sloppy kiss on the top of his head and getting up.</p><p> </p><p>Shay pushed him back on the couch. “Now stay here, I gotta clean up this mess.”</p><p> </p><p>“One day, I’m gonna clean up one of your messes, just you wait,” Kelly said, cracking a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>Shay snorted. “Yeah, sure buddy.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>me? writing a sevasey fic in the year 2020? more likely than you think.</p><p>anyway hope you enjoyed follow me on tumblr @eddiediaz-buckley</p><p>Join the newly created One Chicago discord! https://discord.gg/vBGaJx2</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>